


Bad Days Happen to Anyone

by emikouhai



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emikouhai/pseuds/emikouhai
Summary: Even princes can have bad days. Roman is no exception.





	Bad Days Happen to Anyone

Roman doesn’t usually have bad days. Sure, he might be tired from a long journey, but that feeling is usually forgot in the midst of what he calls an “epic battle”. He is a prince after all, and that means you must always be vigilant and ready for whatever may or may not hit you. Or, in this case, kick you. Kick your butt anyway.  
It started off fine, go through the forest to get to the Dragon Witch’s cave, and then proceed to win the hour long battle. Unfortunately, it wasn’t that simple. Roman had trouble defeating the Dragon Witch, which actually surprised him. It even got to the point where he had to ask the other sides for help. He forgot to remember that the others weren’t as adventurous, energetic, or as apt to fight a Dragon Witch, as Roman himself was.  
“Why do you need our help? This is your corner of the mind palace. Can’t you just, you know, magic her away?” Virgil asked, wiggling his fingers for dramatic effect. He was following behind the rest of the sides as they walked through a forest that Roman created in his corner of Thomas’s mind.  
“The point isn’t to make her disappear. Where’s the adventure in that? Where’s the thrill? The point is to be heroic and make an effort to kill the Dragon Witch. The adventure is the part I want.” Roman answered, thrusting his arm into the air as if he was impaling the Dragon With with his sword.  
“I guess you could say that you want adventure in the great wide somewhere.” Patton added cheerfully with the smile he always gets on his face anytime he tells a joke. Roman stopped walking, causing everyone to stop with him as he looked at Patton with a disappointed look.  
“How did I miss a perfect opportunity to sing a Disney song?” Roman asked, making it clear that he was disappointed in himself and not Patton.   
“I still don’t understand why you need our help.” Virgil commented as everyone began to follow Roman once again.  
“Because I tried to defeat her on my own, but I couldn’t. Maybe, if we all work together, we can beat her.” Roman explained excitedly.  
“How do you expect us to help? Patton wouldn’t hurt a fly, Logan doesn’t know how to fight, and I don’t want to be here.”   
“He’s right. The probabilities of any of us doing anything to help kill a Dragon Witch are… unlikely.” Logan added, speaking for the first time.   
“Nonsense. We all work together all the time.” Roman argued.  
“Not really. You usually don’t like anything Logan and I say, Patton agrees with everyone, and you argue with everything I say.” Virgil corrected, noting the many arguments that he and Roman had had.   
“I do not!” Roman shouted, making Virgil jump. The other three sides just looked at Roman in surprise, not expecting him to yell so suddenly.  
“Right. Onward, to slay the Dragon Witch.” Roman declared, making his way to the cave where the Dragon Witch slept.   
Upon waking the Dragon Witch and leading her out of her cave so that the sides would have more room to fight, Roman imagined a sword for the other sides, each one having a jewel at the hilt that matched their favorite colors. Roman charged at the Dragon Witch, ready to kill her, Patton was trying to catch a butterfly, Logan was trying to formulate an equation for fighting, and Virgil just stood a good distance away and watched.  
Virgil didn’t intend to get involved at all. He still thought that if Roman’s goal was to get rid of the Dragon Witch, he could just magic her away. He didn’t see the point of risking the chance of injury and running into danger for no reason, so he would not be doing it. However, Virgil did end up getting involved, shocking Logan, himself, and mostly, Roman.   
Roman had been knocked down by the Dragon Witch, leaving him vulnerable. The Dragon Witch was about to finish Roman off, when Virgil got involved. Roman closed his eyes, preparing for something bad and painful to happen. When nothing did happen, Roman opened his eyes to see what had happened, and was surprised to find Virgil standing over him, with his sword in the air, stopping the Dragon Witch from hurting Roman.  
Virgil pushed up on the sword, pushing the Dragon Witch back. She was angry that someone was able to over power her, and she lunged at him. Virgil squeezed his eyes shut tightly, holding his sword out in front of him, not knowing how to use it. To his surprise, the Dragon Witch impaled herself on his sword. Virgil opened his eyes, and stared in shock at the impaled and defeated Dragon Witch that rested on his sword. Then the Dragon Witch poofed away into nothing.  
“V-Virgil?” Roman stuttered from where he still layed on the ground. Virgil looked at Roman for a little bit, then just left without another word, leaving the three other sides in Roman’s corner.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roman couldn’t get over the fact that he couldn’t beat the Dragon Witch, and that Virgil, of all the sides, had to save him. He began to think back on all of his adventures, and all the times he tried to help Thomas. Every mistake he ever made seemed to be very obvious to him, and all of a sudden, he felt as though he couldn’t do anything right. This was a new feeling for Roman, because he carried all of Thomas’s confidence, and if he was feeling useless, he couldn’t imagine how Thomas must have been feeling.  
Roman was walking back to his room with a cup of hot chocolate, with the intention of hiding in his room and watching Disney movies. On the way back to his room, Roman stumbled and dropped his cup, causing hot chocolate to go everywhere as the mug shattered. Roman just stared down at the mess for a little while, his vision blurring as tears filled his eyes. Then Roman sat down on the floor and sobbed, not even realising that he was right outside of Virgil’s room.  
Virgil heard someone sobbing outside of his room, and opened his door to find Roman sobbing on the floor, sitting in a pool of hot chocolate and broken glass. Virgil wasn’t entirely sure what to do, so he settled for awkwardly crouching down beside Roman and placing a hand on his shoulder.   
“Roman?” Virgil asked, genuinely concerned. Roman moved so that he was hugging Virgil tightly, and sobbing into Virgil’s chest. Virgil tensed up, unsure of what to do, and uncomfortable with the extreme physical contact. As Roman sobbed, and sobbed, Virgil knew that he was crying about more than just hot chocolate.  
“Come on.” Virgil said, standing up and pulling Roman up with him. Virgil then pulled Roman into his room so he and Roman could talk. Virgil was aware that his room would affect Roman, and heighten his anxiety, but that might help with figuring things out. Virgil sat Roman down on his bed, and sat beside him. He had never comforted anyone before, but he had wanted lots of comforting before, so he had an idea of what to do.   
Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman and gave him a hug, letting Roman cry into his jacket. Soon enough, Roman had calmed down, and was ready to talk.  
“Roman, what is happening?” Virgil asked, noting the fact that he was sure that Roman never cried.   
“I-I don’t know. I-couldn’t defeat th-the dragon witch, a-and I can’t help Thomas, and I c-can’t even carry h-hot chocolate without m-messing up.” Roman stuttered through flowing tears. Virgil then began to understand.  
“Roman,” Virgil sighed. “You just got knocked over. Someone who’s as conceited as you shouldn’t be so upset about falling over.”  
“I couldn’t do it. She would have killed me if you weren’t there. I’m not a good prince.” Roman cried. Virgil sighed once again.  
“I can’t believe I’m about to give you a pep talk. Roman, in every Disney movie, the prince fails. He forgets a face, or rejects the girl until she does something cool. The prince’s are never perfect, and they fail all the time. You messed up today, that doesn’t mean that you’re not a prince. That actually makes you more of a prince.” Virgil shrugged. He wasn’t sure why he was the one who was comforting Roman. He and Roman rarely got along, and Virgil was most certainly not the most comforting side. Yet, somehow, he ended up being the one that Roman clung to in a search of comfort, and Virgil found himself hugging Roman tightly as Roman soaked the former’s hoodie with tears. Roman held tight onto Virgil too, until he eventually cried himself to sleep, ready to wake up the next day feeling good as new.


End file.
